This invention relates to a device for counting and shredding tickets. A popular class of amusement games found in family amusement centers and other arcade establishments are redemption games that provide tickets to players that may be redeemed for merchandise. Most redemption games require the exercise of skill. If a player skillfully plays a game, he or she is rewarded with a number of tickets that will reflect or correspond to the score achieved. In some circumstances additional tickets are provided as a bonus to the player. The player then proceeds to a redemption area and can redeem his or her tickets for merchandise of corresponding value. In most circumstances the tickets that are provided to the player are made of paper or light grade cardboard. The tickets may be made of other materials such as synthetic resin or cellulose.
In most circumstances the redemption transaction requires an employee of the arcade establishment to manually receive and count the tickets. Further, upon the redemption of the tickets, it is desirable to destroy the tickets so that they cannot later be redeemed. In most circumstances the cash value of a ticket is about one cent. Because the cash value of the tickets is usually very small, the process of counting and destroying the tickets, both time consuming and labor intensive, is disproportionate to the value. In view of the labor involved in the redemption transaction, it is desirable to have systems in place to automate the redemption transaction. There are existing automated ticket counting machines that are commercially available. However, there is room for improvement to the existing technologies.